camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) harmony major and rimon can i adopt either of them? Gohungergames 22:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Character spot I give User_talk:Mikalmt a character spot. All I wanted was you.. 13:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Danke! Yea, erm... he wanted to adopt my character Jason Graceson and I don't think you saw my message that said I wanted to give Amadora, Jason, and Tiffany Dyhard for adoption... M''' [[User:Mikalmt|'''i]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 10:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Coding Um, Bach, sorry to bother you, but my coding for Idola Lloyd is a bit messed up.Do you think you can fix it? If not, that's OK.Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 16:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ? I don't recall posting a link to your blog about the nymphs? Though I do apologize about the claim, I must have overlooked the weaponry section somehow. [[User:RubyRose17|'I want to soar on your heartbeats']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|''(So fly with me)]] 12:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey bachyy! So I was thinking, for my next char (Shes gonna be a hecate char) can she take over elena's old tarot readings? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 13:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Jobs I Can Do Hai Bach ~ I have catergorized the first 50 uncatergorized images, and shall continue doing 50-150 a day. I am also going to check and approve pet/normal claims and comment on BC claims. If there is anything else you want me to do, IM me. Thanks ~ Owlz What'sNewOwlz? 16:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I specified on chat, and I sorta assumed he knew what I meant when I said make a char. That making a char has a process. Hey, I might just be being really blind, but I can't find Alejandro231 on the Forum:Users/Characters. Just wanted to check that it said that that his char Rafael was up for adoption, it says Inactive on his talk page, but...I just can't see him on the forum. I'm probably just being blind, but just thought I should let you know incase it's not actually there! Thanks, Artemisgirl 13:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hannah Simone Bach, I'm gonna put Hannah Simone up for adoption You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 22:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) delete claim Hey Bachie, could you please delete my camp claim of Draco Blazé, i think the name is. I've lost inspiration totally and cant continue it nor do i want to. >.< Kitty(Dance with me!) 07:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) A little help for an old friend? Hey! I just wanted to stop bye and say hi to my besty. I could use some help with some coding if your up for it some time soon. If not it's cool. I hope all is well here :) TTYL. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sure Sweeeeet. It's http://campnileroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shu%27s_Cabin . It's a new wiki project i'm working on. I don't know how well it'll go but it was an idea. I decided to start from scratch and go from there. But unfortunately, I can't seem to get the 'Read More' out of the coding. If you could help, it'd be great! Thanks :) If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi Bach. I made a new rp wiki off of Norse Mythology and I was wondering if you could help me out with it. I'm sure that you're really busy and it's ok if you can't. Also I was wondering if it could be affiliates with CHBRP Wiki. Here's the link: http://campodinrp.wikia.com You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 23:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I no longer own Frayzerr and Callisto Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 15:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Owls said she had fixed it. Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 15:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) dunno probally adoption Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 17:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) My character okayies,sry i was in school and didn't get any time to finish it. i like ur Up picture BTW, but where's Russell? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) this: Up picture. and its from the Disney movie? then where's the little boy (Russell)? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 23:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Finished the claim Bach Silver Love 08:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Character Spots Can I trade a BC spot for a Camp Spot. That would give me one BC spot left BTW You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 22:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's on you! ANGRY LITTLE MAN!!! YOU GOT RIDE OF MY PAGE!!! I have had no free time do to testing!!! The summer is coming up and that was what i WOULD have worked on!!! But now i have to start O V E R!!! i have not had my claim looked where as others have! why not? Alexis1121 07:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I want to ask if you could take off Denied from my claim gus_chaos because my brother messed it up and i changed it back to what it was, i'm sorry for the trouble Hudhouse 12:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bachie, I was categorizing pages, and this page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara_Rain , has a bad link or something. I don't know if you want to delete the page, or report it to Wikia. Claws Out ]] 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bach, I'm really sorry for the late reply 'cuz i have'nt log in for ages cuz i'm studying for college entrance exams this past months. So anyway, you can have the lt. position in ares cabin since i'm not able to log in again for a while, real sorry for the bother. If there's any other steps needed, just send me a message sooner. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!]]) 08:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You told me to remove those two pics. I removed them. re:keith nah, so I'll put him up on adoption. The light of Alta shines upon these lands no more. They have passed into the sea, to the Elder lands of old. - Moodle. 11:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey, could you do me a favor and delete all my characters? I'm leaving the wiki. Here's a list of all of them User:HermesDude/Characters and I think that Steve isn't on the list. Thanks Bach Ok I can't find the time anymore to get on. So I've just decided to give up trying. So thanks Bach sorry about that just need to wait forlonger thats all Excuse me? I am NOT re-uploading those pics. You told me to delete the two pics you posted on my page so I deleted them. Why would I re-upload them???? Devanshi13 11:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi' Hmm... I guess you can mark them instead. RE: images Hai Bach ~ I've narrowed the images down to three. You can make the final choice. #http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/289/a/5/a56faf868057b878ca11ec5a80e8f2a3-d30uyy4.jpg #http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/166/4/5/45604a0fe88059c77684522f1ea3272c-d3izvyt.jpg #http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs35/f/2008/312/1/5/151db55fa43d6ec2753c4ff3ba3c2992.jpg Also, what names? See Ya ~ What'sNewOwlz? 16:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Attis Reyes comments For some reason I am unable to comment or leave replies on any page. Could you please help? ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 01:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nominees Okay Bach, I got the nominees. I used an online random name picker and these are the results. I seperated the gods and goddesses in picking. Here's the proof I used an online name picker: http://classtools.net/education-games-php/fruit_machine. And, here they are: *Poseidon *Ares *Boreas *Hebe *Asteria All of them okay enough for next contest? I have no idea why you deleted my page Leah Whisper. Can you please explain why you deleted it for me becasue I am confused. I was not able to tell you this earlier because I was on vacation so sorry about the delay. So can you explain it for me thank you. --Charme15 14:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back but the reason why I wasn't able to come on was because I was really bsy and I couldn't get online. So how can my page be restored.--Charme15 23:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you restore my page please.--Charme15 23:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Any more pictures I need to delete? Devanshi13 15:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi'' RE:BC Hey. Yeah, I have a few ideas atm. *Parent name: Suzanne Gildes *Nationality: Scottish, Born in Wales (lived in Essex before mom died/was murdered) *Persona basics: Looks down on a lot of people. (word that means you think a lot about yourself *mind blank*) *History basics: Mom (born in Scotland) worked as wushu master. Met Ares at a martial arts competition down in London. Jayden was born in Wales, where Suzanne lived at first. Ares left but didn't tell Suzanne anything. They moved to Essex when he was 2. Lived a normal-ish life. Went to public school. Was left home alone for a few hours each night since he was 8 since his mom had to work. Was happy until his mom died when he was in his teens. Started to go out and drink and all the stuff "badasses" do. He was trying to be like them, basically. Then Bella recruited him. And then later they joined BC. I'm still working on the bits in between for the history, but I have the main points I'm going to add into it. I should be able to write the rest of it during next week, since we have half term. Should be done around.... Friday 8th or before, cause I'm going down to London for that weekend and, according to my parents, there won't be any internet. Let the haters hate, You're like way too late. 16:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was trying to clean up the adoption page, and found Eric Piper was adopted by User:Dmr0910. He wasn't on the users/chars forum, and I wasn't really sure where to put him, so I just added him to entry level, even though he's been a user since january. Anyway, just thought you should know. So that you can fix it up :) Thanks, Artemisgirl 17:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Clark Ok, changed it so he doesn't have abilities from his father. Should I remove the "This page needs work" or should someone else. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 21:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:O.O Thank you so much for your badge! It means a lot! Do you know how I can make my own? The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 22:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't no how to html. Is that coding? The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 22:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks You and broken will be the first to get my badge when it is done! (She coded my page) Thanks so much! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 22:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Delete them Badge I made the badge in my sandbox. How do I make a template page? The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 22:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Here you are mmy friend. :) The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind! 23:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) CHAT WHats wrong with chat?! Every New Journey Begins with the First Step ~ Shadow 01:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Not just us Hey Bach, I was going to check some other chats that were open but, I found out that,it's not just the CHBRPW chat. It's others! Like, ARPW that Miggy made. And, CHBW chat. It's all the same! I don't know what it is. I just wanted to inform you. If you have any questions, come and askme. I might have answers. If it's impossible, it's possible. Peitho char Just got back from San Diego about an hour ago. I will start working on the char tonight and try to get something for you and B to look over by tomorrow. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 01:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) additonal info: Name: Kerri DePew Mortal Parent: Douglas DePew, Politician (City Level) Personality: Kerri is very much the spoiled princess. She knows that between her looks and charms that she can get whatever she wants. That includes people as well as material goods. She doesn't care if she makes someone cheat on their partner as long as she gets what she wants. She is bi, so will work both males and females. When she is happy (which is most of the time) she is very sweet, charming, and playful. When she doesn't get her way though, watch out. She can very quickly turn angry and vindictive and will go to ANY length to get revenge and set things back the way she wants. History so far: Douglas is a very manipulative person with big ambitions. He used bribes, blackmail, slept with female executives or the wives/daughters of the male executive, or whatever else he could do to climb the ladder as quickly as possible. Eventually he ended up in a cushy executive job with little responsibility. The goddess Peitho approved and decided to reward him herself by showing up at the office as a fresh faced temp secretary. Douglas wasted no time in charming her into bed, not even realizing he was really the one being manipulated for once. She disappeared wihtout a word about a week later. When the company hit hard times, Douglas had too much dirt on the boss to be fired, but he was shoved off to the side to run a small branch near the California/Nevada border. The people there were pretty simple and Douglas had no problem working his way into local politics. His power grew quickly and the sky might have been the limit if Kerri had not been left on his doorstep. parts still being ironed out: Douglas used Kerri as a tool to make himself look even more appealing. Kerri eventually realizes her influence and manipulates her dad into doing whatever she wants. When he tries to disagree, she passes dirt on him to his political rivals, effectively stopping his political career cold. He is able to stay active in advisory roles, but can no longer be the main candidate for any office. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Something for You... ~ What'sNewOwlz? 18:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) WG's Badge Woohoo! Chu earned my badge! Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm running for admin, but I really want your opinion. 3 people don't think I'm ready, I'm kind of swerving their way, but I really want your opinion. If you think the same, please, please take my request down. Thanks so much, Bachie! Claws Out ]] 10:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) hi bach i have a question if i wanted to could i make a character that used to go to camp jupiter but decided to go to camp halfblood. OceanKing 19:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) another question is that i have had a pet claim for a while now and everyone who has looked at it is either asking if where the pet is going to stay (i answered that) or is my character a bc member (i answered that too) so i was wondering if you could take a look OceanKing 20:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey I put up a character on the claiming page 4 days ago, and have edited it according to suggestions and questions, but since then havent had any comments or anything. the name is Clara Barnibus, so could you look over my claim template? Crazybooklady 23:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't mean to bother you... May I please use this image: from the "Images Up For Grabs" page. You didn't respond last time. Sorry to bother you. Leslierue 23:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New Cabin Suggestions I was looking at the voting forums and there was a comment that you might add new cabins, and i started to think of som ideas. I thought I might share my ideas. Here they are: Hestia Cabin: This would be an honorary cabin, of course. I believe she deserves it because she gave up her throne to Dionysus, which was very generous. Hercules Cabin: HE was considered the god of strength after he was made immortal. He was also the bravest and strongest demigod in greek myths. Asclepius Cabin: He was the god of medicine and haling. He is close to Apollo but his kids would be more expert healers, know everything about medicine, be immune to sickness, etc. Some others could be: Enyo Amphitrite The Muses(They might overlap though) Eileithyia Again these are just suggestions. Sonofboreas16 02:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) okay... Sorry i didn't know about the Hesttia cabin. Thanks fo the response. Sonofboreas16 02:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey BachLynn23. could you also edit my claim page named David james Windsor please. I want to re edit mine as to get claimed faster as soon as possible you see. thank you Nah I'm not gonna do the claim, But I'll keep the pics Silver Love 06:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Thanks for the note BachLynn- I finished re-editing my claim. Thank you for the constructive criticisms to my claim BachLynn it sure is helping me a lot. Ive decided to just overhaul my whole work and not base it in an alternate reality. Ive re published it now, so please give me more constructive criticism, thank you. I have completely overhauled my claim- to make it more realistic- the most realistic actually compared to the others. Sorry for the trouble- I hope this one's atleast better than the others. Thank you for the constructive criticism- please do see my claim again- thank you please look at the newest re-edited version of my claim BachLynn youre ever helpful criticisms wpuld be very much appreciated thank you Adoption Prize Hey Bach, I've decided who I am gonna adopt. Its Constance Lee, daughter of Themis. She's owned by Ont. Though I don't see Ont online much at this time. Admin So, I expect you've seen the vote for admins in GS, and I was wondering...could I possibly become one if it passes? If you think I could do it, maybe you could vouch/nom. me? Thanks ~ What'sNewOwlz? 17:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what would be the appropriate format for a claim for a nymph? Crazybooklady 00:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Just like what Owlz said, If there's still an admin spot left in GS, I would like to be part of it's admin team. Could you vouch/nom me? If not, I understand, I guess I just need to work more. Thanks. May the Odds be ever in your Favor!! 09:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Giantgnat, writer of the Kanicus de Grimulous page, and uh you put two comments on the page, and I would like to clarify a few points. Firstly, I said it in the first line: Kane, male. So I don't get why you refer to the character as 'she'. Then, you asked the first question as to why Kane has no memory. Actually, I wrote, 'no memory of home', as in Kane has always been on the streets. I tried to keep the street part as realistic as possible and, frankly, I know alot about street gangs. So actually, in a street gang, many orphaned kids, and many really small kids are members. The older members, or Bigs, are actually in charge of the gangs. The Littles, small kids, maybe as little as 4 or 5 years in age, are pretty much raised up on the streets so actually it makes sense that Kane should have no memory of any home before this place. Often, there are clan fights. So in one of these, a few Bigs died and so did Kane's only friend, who was 18 when he died 'cause Kane says "used be a great guy, by now would've been 20, but he died two years ago". And thus he was only a few years older than Kane, as they were raised together. In the streets, homeless guys are really common. So guy with no where to live... fairly normal. And the part with Jake the Satyr... well, so he is supposed to be a Big, but in the streets, if a Big isn't... well, big enough, or strong enough, the Littles are kind of offensive towards him. By offensive, I mean, a dozen small sharks against a large shark with no teeth. Pretty much like that. So, I hope that pretty much clears up my story. If you feel that my story is missing something... please let me know. Looking forward to getting claimed. Thanks, Giantgnat 10:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Sincerely, The BOSS 17:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im pretty sure I've got everything right this time for Clara Barnibus... And also, shouldn't I be a level 1 user since Ive been on for a week? Crazybooklady 17:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Speech Bubble Hello! I have another wiki that I made, Battle of the gods roleplaying wiki. The users there want to make a speech bubble and rp in the comments. how do i make a template for the speech bubble? I'm sorry if I'm copying the idea. Thanks! ~Bluey Nymph i dont know if you know this but tjere is a type of made up nymph not on ypur non demigod species list and not on the nymph guidelines. It us a nymph of sorcery. Here is the link Yue Hua. Sonofboreas16 19:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) For chu :3 I hope it's to your standard :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 19:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY I'M BACK! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 18:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Present Hai Bach. Thank you for everything! Take this cute baby shitzu dog, name her and take good care of her! From ~ DaMigster ~At your service! 07:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Soa Hey, Bachy. Soa IM'd me saying that we can give the spot to Flamm, since he won't have the time to make characters at thm moment. And he also won't be on chat anytime soon. Dance like nobody's watching, Sing like nobody's listening ~ Elfie 12:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Giantgnat from Kanicus de Grimulous page: II was writing from the viewpoint of the character so, right, I don't think I can actually write "I was raised on the streets since I was two" 'cause one doesn't actualy remember this sort of stuff, but if you think that's important, Kane was on the streets since he was two years old. CHARACTER HELP hi, this is Shadowwolf221, im new and i have no idea how to make a character on this website....please help? Shadowwolf221 05:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Shadowwolf221 Coding... So, I replaced Luc's infobox with one of Del's, and I can't change to main font colour to that blue. Help please? ~ What'sNewOwlz? 08:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Bach? You around? I've gotten worried... In case you're wondering why I'm going to Comic-Con and not being part of the whole Wikia thing is because you have to be of 21 years+ of age, and I'm going a day after that. I would have taken part... :/ Palaemon Shark I was wondering if i could be imbued to The Requiem Shark. Its not on the list but someold on chat told me just to pick a species. Sonofboreas16 05:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry D: Bach, I'm really sorry I've been a lot less active recently, family s*it and stuff, be back ASAP! ~ What'sNewOwlz? 17:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hai, if you're on, can I talk to you on chat? ~ What'sNewOwlz? 11:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Peitho powers follow-up The peitho powers you posted on my talk page look good to me. Unless you want to make any further changes, I will add them as is to Kerri's page. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 16:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) User Levels Ive been on this wiki for over 2 weeks, and I was just wondering whether I should be a level 1 user now that Clara has been claimed...? To speak robin to a robin is like speaking French to a Frenchman ~The Secret Garden 20:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, My parents are convinced that I'm addicted to the computer, again, so presently my ability to be present on the wiki is somewhat compromised. My parents have so far hinted at a week being the extent of their restrictions, but at this point things remain mostly unconfirmed. This comes at an incredibly inconvenient time, as you know, due to Lilith's Letter shutting downn Phase I and moving into Phase II. Assuming that I am unable to get on much during this week, or possibly unable to get on at all, I will be sending you a set of requests consisting of necessary actions to be undertaken to prepare for the launch of Phase II. I don't have much time, so please pass this on to Queen, and be sure to render my apologies. My apologies to you also, but I assume that your ample time at the computer and commitment to the wiki, as well as your friendship (obviously), will counteract any inconvenience. Flamefang 06:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Also feel free to respond here or via email, if you deem a response to be necessary. Flamefang 06:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I am so so so so sorry about this but I accidentaly posted a page for a character I was making on another wiki here and so I just wanted to let you know so you could delete it. It is a character page called "Devin Thatcher". Once again, I am so sorry. Sincerely, The BOSS 20:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) User and Char Page I have one more char, it's a daughter of Boreas, her name is Brook-Lynne Clovis. I didn't know if I was able to edit it.Sonofboreas16 01:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i have a question. How do you customize the words on the chat tab? For instance, in private chatting, the tab on the top says: " ... would like to have a word with you." That does not appear on other wiki chats. How do you customize the words? Thanks. (I'm the founder of a wiki.) General Beegee 18:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) And... Can you also tell me how you can customize the title of an Admin? Because on a Harry Potter Wiki, it said that a person was a "prefect", which is not a title on wikia. Thanks a lot! General Beegee 18:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link General Beegee 19:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Claiming About how long does it take before your character is claimed? I was just wondering how long I would have to wait before I could start rp. Thanks ~Rose~ 04:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland Back Hey bachie, im back, and if you can come on chat, we should discuss the fate of PLGBTW. [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 12:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Quick Questiom I asked ruby, but she said ask you. So I was thinking about possible future chars and I was thinking about a huntress. I was wanting to put a twist on it and I want to know if a satyress can join the hunt. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 23:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) tumblr_m2rgrwzmUb1qc65lvo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m38zscWwgT1qc8ie2o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m383mxegu91qet062o1_500_large.jpg ♫Let Music dominate your world[[User:Mikalmt|''' and you',]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'shall stay happy and satisfied!♫]] 09:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, hello. I know I've never really talked to you but, I was wondering. You seem to be in charge of the Nymph stuff, and I wanted to submit a Pasture Nymph, even though there are no Pasture Nymphs yet. May I? --Little Unusual Me 02:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you! --Little Unusual Me 02:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Um, hi, Bach.I'm going to be gone for a while.Until the end of July or August, maybe.I just wanted to let you know.When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 21:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) PANDAS ALL AROUND~ Hai c: This is Peter! He needs a home at your profile page and he will wuuuuv you forever ^___^ Bach about the automatron powers, my advice is this if the person can not provide some proof that technology exsists or is being developed and had made some sort of progress than it shouldn't be allowed. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just thought i'd let you know i'll be returning from New Zealand tomorrow night (30 June). I don't know if you got my message about leaving to NZ, but I asked a few users to pass it on. If you already know, ignore this message. But anyway, talk to you soon, g2g! TheLuckyDucky.....Quack 07:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) BAch i changed charna picture like you asked me too. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Charna_Curcubeu There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 15:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even know that rule exsited, and thank for the comment about the picture. Took a while to find the right picture since when I created the character I had a Morticia Addams image in my head to whom I hope the character will look like.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 20:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Bach how can i get my characters back again?Blueberrycupcake 08:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yesss :D but i'll be opening my account rarely.. is it okay?Blueberrycupcake 09:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 God/Goddess of the Month Hey Bach, I picked 5 candidates for July's God/Goddess of the month. Here they are: *Dionysus *Eurus *Deimos *Melinoe *Harmonia Contests Hey Bach, I was wondering when the Famous Demigods contest and the Minor Character Contest will be judged? He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 03:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if my revenge nymph, Scarlett, could possibly live in the Nemesis cabin instead of the Big House. Ruby said I might need to contact the user who owns the counsellor. Is that the way to go about it? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 01:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) So I may add her to the Nemesis cabin? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 01:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey So, I categorized all the uncategorized categories that were on the first page of....the page, except for number 27, cause I had no idea how to categorize it. I'll do the rest when I get back home, cause I gotta go soon. So, yea, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. "I refuse to sink" 14:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you post on Matriarch, wifey? Thanks! Can't I can not come on tonight at 6pm my time like I said, sorry for any inconvienences. I won't be on tomorrow either. Saturday I'll be back. ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 11:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello BachLynn23, I am just having trouble, where is the Word Bubble when you make one, when you want a character to say something. Where should you click in the comments page if your character wants to say something? It has been about three or four days I have been trying to figure this out. I want to leave a message to the cabin saying I am new and I also want to request my battle gear. Can you help me out? Thanks! MOONOWL 08:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Hello, Sorry I logged out when you replied. Anyway, the image I would be using is Artemis.jpeg. I like colors of forest green and navy blue. I like Times New Roman font. So is it okay? Why won't you put the instructions on the Getting Started Guide? Thanks! MOONOWL 14:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL post Heyi just wanted to remind you tht i posted on Ianto just in case you forgot... so yea Starships were Meant to fly!!! 02:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Thank you and Help again Hi again Lynn, Thank you so much. That was a great help. So how can I change the motto? If that's a motto you put? No offense but I want to put mine. Sorry if I am so annoying. I usually do this when I'm new to everything. Thanks, MOONOWL 03:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Chat Where is everyone???? Le quest shouldn't it be la quest? meh, i thought quest was a feminine word...anywhoo, The Quest to Save Selina has started :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 17:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Char. Pages Oh, Float just told me that you were asking why I deleted char. pages. It's because Queenie asked me to. And so, I did. She said that it's a really old character she gave up for adoption but the one who adopted it is gone so she said that it kind of returned to her and then she asked me to deleteit. That's all. Thanks. "Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again." 00:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I added some information to the Google Doc. Make sure Lott sees. This is the last time I can get on until I'm in England, so, good luck. Flamefang 02:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Check Please Hey im coding pages for Barbett and i wanted to make sure that these pages were in html5. Can you check please?? I would greatly appreciate it. *Serena Jade *Maya Jenson *Callista Harvey *Isadora Taylor District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:17, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bach i need your help, i recently tried to post a picture for an entry for the posiden cabin, but in my computer i had it labeled as Posidon symbol. when i uploaded here, I forgot to changed the name, and now I don't know how to rename the picture. Can you please help me out with this issue.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 15:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Coding Hai Bach, So will center tags on galleries still work? Look at Cat Govern#Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour's galleries to see what I mean. Help on this matter would be much appreciated. Owlz ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 18:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC)